Aftermath
by thebloodrose
Summary: Aftermath, noun:the consequences of an event, especially a disastrous one. Merlin's secret is revealed on a hunting trip but is it worth the aftermath?What exactly happened to cause such despair?The consequences of this event will not easily be forgotten.


Title: Aftermath

Summary: Aftermath, noun: the consequences of an event, especially a disastrous one. Merlin's secret is revealed on a hunting trip but is it worth the aftermath? The consequences of this event are not easily forgotten.

Characters: Merlin, Arthur

Rating: T

A/N: This idea popped into my head when I should be preparing for my Macbeth essay. I feel kinda in a Merlin mode so this was spawned. After all the reveal fics I've read I wanted to right one where everything isn't so fine and dandy. The first chapter is kind of a prologue, the aftermath if you will. If I get enough interest I will turn this into a full fledged story explaining the events that lead to this. Sorry if Merlin seems a bit OOC but if, and that's a pretty likely if, I continue this story his change in character will be explained. Un-Betaed so sorry for any mistakes. Read and review! Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin

* * *

"What do you want me to say!" The harsh tones echoed off the stone walls. "I'm sorry?"

"It would be a start!"

"Well guess what princey boy it doesn't work like that! Maybe in your screwed up world but not in real life!" Birds screeched and flew away in fright from the window. Within the two males continue to glare, muscles twitching from anger, locked in a battle of wills. A burning smell entered the room and electricity crackled around slim fingers clenched into a tight fist. Blue eyes were drawn to the light show and they stared at the energy; sizzling, sparking. Identical blue eyes followed suite and a sneer etched itself onto the gaunt face.

"You're afraid of it even now, aren't you?" Arthur flinched slightly at the accusation. No denial seemed capable of escaping his lips and Merlin's eyes grew darker. A harsh bark of laughter erupted out of his throat.

"Incredible. After everything that's happened! After everything we've been through. You still treat anything magical with disdain and fear."

"It's bloody hard not to when you resemble a mad man! Look at yourself Merlin!" Arthur's pleas feel on deaf ears and he cursed, breaking eye contact and beginning to pace wildly. This wasn't supposed to happen. He pauses, daring a glance to the warlock blocking the doorway. Merlin's eyes remained cold and dark. How he longed to see him laugh. Smile, stumble and ramble on about some incessant thing – ANYTHING! But that wasn't possible and the prince knew it. His servant, no his friend was gone, disappeared and replaced by the empty shell that stood before him.

What terrified him the most was the time it took for the transformation to take place. Not weeks, months - merely days. A sudden burst on anger coursed through his body and he kicked the edge of the wooden frame. The bed creaked in protest, Arthur's foot began to throb and the anger began to build. Looking back the prince knew who was to blame – himself and it sickened him, chilling him to his very bones and far beyond.

He should have learnt his lesson, after all the hunting trips he should have known to leave sleeping dogs lie, to just ignore the creature and let it limp away to its peaceful death in the corner of the dark cave. He **should** have known. **He** should have known. Dammit! Another kick. A hand came into contact with the metal pitcher, the cool metal providing a stark contrast to his sweating hands. It crashed the ground, water spilling onto the stone floor.

Arthur felt his legs give way and he collapsed, back sliding down the wooden frame. His head feel forwards, hands immersing themselves within his unruly hair. Dragging them down over his face Arthur's gaze returned to the Warlock standing stoically at the entrance. "Don't you _ever_ move?" Arthur winced at the glare sent his way, immediately regretting his words.

"Forgive me _sire_," the word dripped like poison and burned like acid, "but last time I felt inclined to do so there was a sword at my throat. I have no intention of repeating that experience." Merlin hissed, eyes glowing a deep golden for a few seconds before returning to the dark blue – the electricity slowly retreating to within the fist's depths.

The prince looked down in shame, clenching his teeth together. "That was different." He muttered quietly.

Merlin took a sharp breath and the cynical sneer returned. Pacing forwards, he heard his worn boots echo about the stone room, bouncing off the walls before returning to their creator. Arriving before Arthur's despondent form, he crouched down and roughly grabbed his former friend's chin, forcing him to face him. "It's…exactly…the….same." A growl followed and Arthur ripped his face away from the warlock's cold finger and pushed himself against the wood, forcing himself to stand.

"No it-"

"IT'S EXACTLY THE SAME!" Merlin's inhuman shriek caused a shudder to race throughout the prince's body. The warlock stalked away, legs tensing in anger. "You saw something you didn't like," He whipped his body around to face Arthur, eyes blazing and fingers twitching.

"And what happens when Prince Arthur sees something he doesn't like?"

Arthur swallowed. Step by step he started towards the frenzied warlock, hand outstretched – his anger returning tenfold. "What did you expect?" His voice was quiet, deadly. "Well?" Arthur was merely two meters away from the raven haired boy in front on him. Blue eyes met blue.

"You could have trusted me!" His arm flung out, knocking over the vase situated on the table, voice raising decibels. Merlin remained still. "Five years! Five years I thought you were my friend. I trusted you, defended you – you were the brother I never had. And you betrayed me!" His voice shaking and throat thick with emotion, Arthur turned and trudged to the window overlooking the courtyard.

Five years. It was hard to believe the bumbling boy had survived that long. Arthur still remembered their first meeting, a goofy smile adorning the young boy's face. Over the years he had grown and his body now seemed to fit his skin, unlike earlier where his body seemed to be too gangly and large for the young boy; stumbling like a young foal. His cheek bones had become more pronounced and his dark hair was shorter, defining his pale face - a smile always present. That was before the events of the last week.

"Betrayed you?" Arthur inclined his head slightly at the whisper. "I saved you! From certain death if I recall!"

Spinning around Arthur marched to the warlock, his long legs making short work of the strides between them. Hands gripping the scrawny arms of the man in front of him, he tightened his grip and shook the warlock slightly. "I wouldn't have needed saving if you had just **told** me!"

Merlin pried himself from the death grip, pushing the prince back and causing him to stumble slightly. "How could I? Look around Arthur, magic isn't exactly welcome in Camelot."

"I would have protected y-"

"No you wouldn't have! If you had to chose, between your father or myself we both know who you would have chosen. Don't insult my intelligence."

"No I wouldn't have! You assumed! That's all you ever do – assume." Arthur growled, hands waving madly in different directions and the anger within him tempted to boil over. "You assumed wrong. I would have protected you."

Merlin scoffed, turning around and dragging his hands through the dark hair aloft his head. "Judging by your initial reaction, I'd say I assumed right." He faced Arthur once more, eyes daring him to disagree.

"What did you expect? I've been taught that magic was evil all my life. I acted on instinct, just like you with your magic."

"That's different! You had a choice." Merlin growled, jaw tensing in disdain.

"No I didn't!" Arthur exploded, striding back towards the warlock and stopping mere centimetres before, faces so close he could feel the breath of his once friend before him. "Day after day it was drilled into my mind and I couldn't escape. After all," a mirthless laugh dripping from his lips, "what nine year old can defy his father."

Merlin stared at the man before him, never wavering. "You had a choice." He repeated. He waited a few more seconds before turning on his heels and walking to the door. He pulled it open and paused, hand resting on the dark brown wood. Turning back, he glared at the prince.

"If I could go back, I would never have exposed my magic, I wouldn't have saved you." Starting out the door he paused slightly at Arthur's whisper,

"If I could go back I would have let you, it isn't worth the destruction of our friendship." He paused and turned, starting slightly at the silent tears pooling in the blue eyes before him. "My life isn't worth this aftermath."

finis?

* * *

Comments? Complaints? Write them in a review. Who wants me to continue this?


End file.
